


Hunger of the Pine

by erattum



Series: Hunger of the Pine [1]
Category: Painter of the Night (Yahwacheop), 야화첩 | Painter of the Night (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha Seungho, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg, Omega Nakyum, Omegaverse, Painter of the night, Yaoi, yahwacheop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erattum/pseuds/erattum
Summary: Due to the sudden retirement of the famous painter of obscene pictures, the lone heir of the last King of Joseon Dynasty traces the whereabouts of the infamous artist who was hiding in a pseudonym, 'Jung Namin'. Aside from finding out his real name, the young scion did not expect what else he could find.
Relationships: Baek Nakyum/Yoon Seungho
Series: Hunger of the Pine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892413
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	1. Little Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my grammar, english is not my first language. But I still hope that you will like this

_July 20th, 2020_

_Pyeongchang-dong District, Seoul, South Korea_

_8 PM KTS_

**“W-we I-I found him at K-kode Art.”**

The old man in his late 30s, doesn’t have a courage to look up at the young man who was polishing the already cleaned double edge sword, sitting at the business leather chair behind the wooden desk in front of him. The old man have his hand clasped above his head, bow down on all fours like he worship the man in front of him. His position might seem like he is a lowborn pitiful servant like the old times, but he didn’t mind it and instead he was still thankful were he did not need to look at younger in the eyes.

**“ If I wish for you to accompany me where he is in this hour, are you certain that I can meet him?”**

His voice is deep and above whisper, natural amorous and smooth but have the hint of charisma and firmness that made the old man felt shiver down to his spine. He confirmed the whispered gossip he heard from the business meetings he attended. The young heir truly feels like a calm before a storm that even his monotonous voice could make your pee in your pants.

**“I am certain, _Young Master.”_**

He tried his best to stabilize his voice, wanting to sound sincere so he cleared his throat to swallow the lump forming cause by uneasiness he was feeling.

“ **So** …” the young man pauses and the sound of metal clacking, putting the king’s sword on its sheath was the only thing that can be heard at the quiet room. The old man’s gulps but he thinks it sounds so loud in his ears, as he watch how his sweat drip down to the carpet floor, waiting for the master to continue his speech. No, it was like he have chosen death right there if he will not be mindful of his actions and accidentally cut him mid sentence.   
  


It was almost that old man did feel the smirk on Yoon Seungho’s face when the latter speak.

**“Where could I find this _little_ _mouse_?”**


	2. and So We Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wide eyes were supposed to look innocent and could bring calmness and peace, Nakhyum thought and longed believed, but why does he is currently staring at a pair of wide eyes, so sharp and mysterious it could bring uneasiness to anyone who was looking at it. He never saw someone close to this kind of beauty.

_July 20th, 2020_

_Gangnam District, Seoul, South Korea_

_Kode Art Bar_

_10 PM KST_

“ **NAKYUM**!”

The said boy came back from his sense when a familiar voice shouted his name.

“ **Oh…OHH!** ” he jerked back when he felt liquid soaking his socks inside his working shoes and look at where he was holding a bottle of tequila that was pour one of the glass shot. His friend and workmate, Kibeom stood beside him, immediately got a washcloth and clean up the mess he made while he gave the shot, almost spilling at the customer who was looking at him like he is out of his mind. He bowed down apologetically to the customer whom he was thankful that it only gave him a furrowed look and chose to disappear to the crowd.

“ **Are you planning to lose your job? Do you think that we use tequila to mop the floor or for washing your strawberry pink socks?** ” Kibeom lectured his friend while Nakyum stand one step behind him, pouting like a child watching his mother cleaning up the mess the child like him made.

“ **I’m sorry but what’s wrong with my socks? It’s adorable and it was fine and hidden for everybody else to see.** ” He reasoned out to his friend who only gave him a death glare. He was right, it was hidden from everyone to see because they are stationed only to stand behind the bar counter to take orders.

“ **Yea. Just like your love for cock—** “ blush crept up to Nakyum’s face, ears red and horror was evident to his face after he block Kibeom’s lips using his hand to stop him from talking.

“ **Stop it Kibeom. What if they heard you?** ” The pretty face boy whispered, eyes wide looking at the people to check if someone heard them and his gaze goes back to his friend who gave him a playful look. He could feel the smirk against his palm and he only pouted after he withdrew his hand, accepting the teasing of his friend.

“ **You know that I always tell you there’s nothing to be ashamed of for being gay.** ” Kibeom’s hand were busy again making drinks for the group of people who were now sitting in front of them, their voice muffled by the dominant voices of the office workers who ordered their drinks and loudlytalking to each other. Nakyum’s friend gave him a reassuring and warm smile, far from his teasing smirk he received a while ago. His friend know that he prefers boys, he discoveredit one time during their high school days.

“ **Are you thinking about that blurry vision asshole again?** ” Nakyum was brought back to reality when Kibeom ask him again, now wiping the table after the group of customer headed out. He picked up the bottles individually and wipe it, removing the dust using a cloth. His teacher was not the reason of his spacing out but he let his friend think of it that way to say nothing for much bigger problem he is currently facing right now.

“ **I swear one day I would storm in to your literature class so I could slap that shit out of that bastard.** ” Nakyum only pouted on what his friend said. It was given that Kibeom despise Mr. Jung when one time his friend found him crying at one of the cubicle of men’s bathroom. Kibeom couldn't find him after class and luckily one of his classmates told him where Nakyum is when he bump into him while he run to the men's bathroom. It was still unknown for Kibeom why Nakyum cried a lot that day but it didn’t stop him for keeping bad feelings for the said teacher.

“ **Sir In-Hun is not that bad.** ”

“ **Yea. Say that to my ass.** ” Kibeom retorted back and he entered the back room to bring the used glasses for it to be clean up.

“ **It was not because of Sir to begin with. It’s my rent due and I will be homeless four days from now…** ” Nakyum whisperedto himself. He picks up the tray and turn around to follow his friend there, just to place the tray and walk back again, leaving the bar unattended for a second.

“ **Are you Baek Nakyum?** ” He could only step three times when he heard his full name uttered by an unfamiliar voice.

“ **Yes, Sir?** ” Puzzled at how did they found out his full name, still he entertains the customer out of courtesy.

The owner of the voice stepped out of the dim light to reveal himself more clearly to the young man. Nakyum’s eyes widened, awestruck at the tall, handsome man in front of him. The unknown man is standing six three feet tall, wearing a clearly expensive tuxedo. What amazed Nakyum was his symmetrical face and its sharp features. He has chiselled jaw, tall nose, full plush lips and fair complexion that seems like it never touched by a mosquito. His features are all well balanced, oozing of manliness, flirtatious and charisma, a proportioned face and body that was desired by everyone, confirmed by the stares he received from every people in the room as of now.

Nakyum gulps when his eyes met the tall man’s. It made him feel something he couldn’t explain. If you ask him what was the best part of this tall man's physique out of those already beautiful features he have, Nakyum would answer that it's his eyes. It was flirtatious without meaning it to be, void of emotion, like an enigma. His glance alone could enchant you that you cannot say no to him. Wide eyes were supposed to look innocent and could bring calmness and peace, Nakhyum thought and longed believed, but why does he is currently staring at a pair of wide eyes, so sharp and mysterious it could bring uneasiness to anyone who was looking at it. He never saw someone close to this kind of beauty.

He never knew how long he did stare at the man in front of him, you couldn’t blame him on appreciating such beauty for he is a painter after all, someone who have a creative imagination, that he couldn’t react immediately when the said man grabbed his hands and eyes looking at him like a child full of fascination.

“ **So these are the talented hands?** ” The taller one look at the younger’s hand with fascination, much to Nakyum not understanding the sudden excitement over something so mundane, and look up to him again with the taller man's eye gleaming with happiness.

“ **I very much enjoy your paintings, my boy!** ” He beamed and Nakyum only furrowed his eyebrows, still not understanding a thing.

" **I am sorry? I could not understand a thing...** " Nakyum saw how the tall man wave his hand for the people behind him. He never noticed those four man in suit with stoic expression. One of those men in suit handed something to the handsome man in front of him and he excitedly showed it to him like a child showing his mother his first drawing he did from school.

The sound of the stainless tray hit the floor echoed through the entire room catching everyone's attention. Nakyum froze at what the man spread atop of the bar counter.

There it is, the books of erotica, a complete collection of his paintings. His heart hammered in his rib cage. As far as he remembered, he published those under his pseudonym but how does this man found out his secret?

" **These are your works, if I am not mistaken. All complete, I made sure that the first book you have finished on each collection would be mine**." Nakyum look at the man in front of him and gulps, he never thought that this man was the one who the publisher told him is the avid fan of him. He didn't mind back then, refusing to accept the compliments he received. He may be talented and all but painting such explicit images, men engaging sodomy was never something to be praise and proud of.

" **I-I am sorry. But yo- you are mistaken. These-- I don't have anything to do with these--- dirty things.** " The gleaming with happiness gaze of the taller man changed into a wide psychotic stare that bores through the soul of someone who was in front of him. Nakyum felt shivers down to his spine when he saw how the man in front of him clench his jaw with his hands tightened on the book, ruining it.

" **What's the matter in here?** " Nakyum turn his head to his friend who was clearly annoyed with the commotion happening.

" **I heard some noises at the back, is there a problem in here--** " Kibeom is two step away from Nakyum when the boy hurriedly gathers the unknown books on the bar counter and pulled the tall man to the exit.

" **I am sorry Kibeom but could you please cover my shift for today? I have some matters to attend!** " Nakyum said in hurry, oblivious on how the men in suit almost get their weapons to hurt him only to be stopped by the taller man who glares at them.

Kibeon almost didn't registered what he heard when his friend pulling the tall man with five people in black tailing them disappeared to the bar exit

* * *

Nakyum catches his breath when they stopped at the secluded part of the building. It may be just brisk walking for most of people but he is not a fan of doing things that requires energy. Painting is the only thing that he can do, that’s what the thought. He turn around to look at the mysterious man and he caught him looking at his companions, signing them to give them privacy to talk.

“ **Who are you, Si-sir?** ” Seungho almost laugh at the terrified man in front of him. ‘Who’s this mere creature that looks like he’s in verge of crying but still being so polite?’

Nakyum turned his attention to the old man who is with the men in suit. The said old man interrupts their conversation and walk closely to the two of them.

“ **I don’t know if you are ignorant or just simply stupid for not knowing the man in front of you. He’s the Young Master Yoon Seungho. The first born of the royal family Yoon, bloodline of the last King of Joseon Dynasty.** ”

Nakyum felt the dryness of his throat and the skipping of his heart before looking at the said Yoon Seungho. It seems that Seungho didn’t mind what the old man said and never looked away from Nakyum. He was so amused on how transparent the young painter is that it is effortless for him to read what’s on his mind.

The painter looks at Yoon Seungho when he realized why his name sounds familiar and where did he heard it.

_“ **The lone heir family of the last king of Joseon. The firstborn Yoon Seungho, do you know him? His face and name is at every news yesterday. It was revealed that even though he still have his father and brother, his grandfather gave everything that the royal family have only to him, under his name! He’s only 16 years old...** ” a 12 years old Nakyum look at the two maiden who was busy gossiping first thing in the morning holding their laundry basket. He was still living at the suburbs and heading to school when he heard how loud the two voices are. He never paid attention on what he heard and took his time to walk away._

_“ **The lone heir family of the last king of Joseon. The firstborn Yoon Seungho, do you know him? He was here every month to buy your books! He is an avid fan of yours that it is almost insane. He personally ask me to give him the first ever bookyou’ve finish and reserve it to him. Here, take this extra money. He made the price triple to ensure his book. He really wanted to meet you but your schedule never meets. You should talk and thank him once the two of you met.** ” Nakyum look at the extra money he received from the publisher of his books. He never thinks that someone would be so obsessed to his paintings, the only thing that could make the 18 years old him barely aid his daily expenses, his only way to survive, something that he could never be proud of. He bid farewell to the publisher after saying that he will never let anyone know his real identity. Not even this royal blooded man._

_“ **The lone heir family of the last king of Joseon. The firstborn Yoon Seungho, do you know him? He sponsored the art exhibition that would be held in our school. I heard that he’s looking for someone who published a lot of paintings that he collected. It is said that his favourite painter disappeared and stopped painting for good. Who could be that lucky painter.** ” Kibeom once told him when they are having drinks at Friday night after he experienced Jung Inhun’s punishment. Nakyum think that he heard that name somewhere but dismissed this idea when he thinks how lucky the mysterious painter is that they manage to caught the attention of the said man._

Nakyum stepped back from Seungho and averted his gaze. It was him. The name that he heard from everyone’s mouth. It made sense why he looks so familiar. He saw him at some news site too. He couldn’t believe that he’s jealous at someone who turns out to be him.

“ **I don’t umm… think…. know anything, Sir. You are… wrong… uhm-- mistaken, I am not that- the one you are looking for**.” The young painter was never a good liar. Only someone so stupid who will fall for that and made Seungho’s blood boil. He could feel his head pumping, hands clenching.

“ **Are you certain?** ” the taller man ask again, testing how will the young painter insist in lying.

“ **Yes… Sir** ”

Seungho smiled, not a comforting one but a psychotic one.

Nakyum gasp, holding his chest with trembling hands when Seungho grab the face of the old man beside him. The old man whimper in pain, cries muffled by how the tall man is gripping his whole face with his gigantic palms.

“ **Didn’t I told you not to come closer?** ” Seungho ask with his sinister smile while still looking at Nakyum. The painter couldn’t do anything to stop the young master, unable to comprehend what’s happening. He believes that his strong grip could crush the older man’s face.

“ **Sir, I—ack!** ” There was a strong wave of pain that Nakyum have never felt before. His toes curled and his head is spinning. He could feel his body heat risen up and his knees felt weak.

Seungho’s eyes went wide when he smelled something. He was certain that it is what he think it is, but from a man? He never encountered such thing! It was so rare to encounter someone like him that on this day, people think that it’s just a myth.

The young master felt the urge to touch the young painter who was whimpering in pain. As the only alpha in that secluded place, only him could smell Nakyum’s pheromones. His bodyguards and the old man are betas so that they couldn’t feel how hard for Seungho to hold himself back.

“ **S-sir, help me… please** ” Nakyum reached out to Seungho for help but he didn’t see how Seungho roughly release the old man’s face from his grip and catches Nakyum even before he fell on the ground. Seungho bit his lower lip and clench his fingers that was holding the unconscious man’s shoulder. But it didn’t stopped him to sport a smirk at the realization that it was only a couple of hours that him and his favourite painter met but it made his life so interesting compared to his 22 years of existing.

He couldn’t wait for the following days as he made a mental note that as of this moment, Jung Namin or what his real name is, Baek Nakyum, will be part of his life, as he assumed that it would make his everyday interesting.

He’s now the property of the heir of the last king of Jeoseon, Yoon Seungho, wether the young painter would like it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some comments so I can write the next update easily


End file.
